A walk in the woods
by Rhaegar Targaryen
Summary: A walk in the woods with Naruto and Hinata goes badly wrong for Sasuke. Rated T for language.


Hey all. This is just a little funny story that I thought of. It has the same background as my other story, Blue Eyes Yellow Flash, but it really doesn't fit with the tone I'm going for with that, so it's here as a short oneshot. Nothing in this story should be considered as canon in the other story. That said, I'm always wanting to increase my writing skills, so read and review. Oh, and I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata were walking through the forest one day soon after Sasuke's return to the village. Sasuke stretched his arms above his head, revelling in the simple pleasure of being out and about with his friends on such a beautiful day. He had missed this most of all in his time away from the village. Suddenly the quiet of the forest was shattered by a shrill squealing noise. Sasuke blanched. "No..." he gasped. "It's too soon! I haven't had enough time!"

Naruto and Hinata looked around nervously. They had never heard anything like it before. "Sasuke, what is it?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke bowed his head, looking terrified, eyes darting around for an escape route. "My worst fear..." he responded. "Never have I been able to escape them....." he muttered to himself.

Naruto looked extremely unnerved to see his powerful friend so scared. "Don't worry Sasuke, me and Hinata'll help you, right Hinata?" Hinata nodded her head grimly, moving up to stand beside her lover and his friend.

Sasuke looked at them desperately. "NO!" He yelled. "You don't know them like I do! They'll rip you apart just to get to me!" He seemed to come to a decision. "Run" he said.

Naruto yelled at him "Like hell I will! I'm Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, and I don't run from anything!"

Sasuke whirled on him. "You have no idea what we're up against" he hissed. "Only I can deal with them." He looked up at the sky. "This is my time. This time, I will protect the people who are precious to me!"

Naruto nodded, seeing the determination in his friend's eyes. Readying himself to flee back to the village, he asked "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Sasuke looked back at him and Hinata, allowing himself to feel hope for the first time since they had first heard the steadily-approaching squealing noise. "Find Kakashi. Tell him the squealers have come for me. He'll know what to do." Naruto nodded shortly before he and Hinata jumped into the trees and raced back to Konoha. Sasuke simply activated his Sharingan and headed towards the source of the noise.

* * *

Kakashi was walking down the main street of Konoha with his nose buried deep in the latest volume of Icha Icha. Suddenly his loudest ever pupil and his pupil's girlfriend dropped to the street in front of him. He looked over the top of his book with faint interest. The book was quickly forgotten when Naruto said grimly "the squealers have come." Quickly Naruto recounted the events that had occurred in the forest.

"How long ago was this?" Kakashi asked.

"About fifteen minutes." Naruto responded.

Kakashi flinched. 'Shit...so long already?' he wondered. He closed his book with a snap and put it in his weapons pouch before jumping to the roof and making his way to the forest at full speed. 'Sasuke....I hope I'm not too late'.

* * *

Sasuke dropped to the group before the group that was causing the squealing noise. "So...we meet again" he said.

One of the group laughed. "Of course Sasuke-kun. Did you think we wouldn't find you?"

Sasuke smirked at them. "I knew you would find me. You always seem to be able to. But it's not finding me that's the problem, it's catching me." With those words he took to the trees again and the chase was on.

* * *

Kakashi speed through the forest at a speed that was only possible because he had uncovered his Sharingan, allowing him to dodge branches that otherwise would have taken his head off. Suddenly, a blue and black blur shot past. Dropping in behind his former pupil, Kakashi managed a strangled greeting. Sasuke glanced back at him. "Kakashi! Thank Kami you're here, we've got to get them off our trail!"

Kakashi nodded in affirmation. He knew full well how desperate the situation was. He risked a glance behind him. Somehow their pursuers were gaining on them. Some were even getting close enough to throw blunted shuriken with wires attached, their purpose being to capture rather than kill. He shuddered at the thought of what would be done to them when they were caught. "Shadow clones, one each" he said. With any luck their pursuers would mistake the clones for the real deal. They both performed the jutsu and the clones appeared then ran back behind them. Almost immediately two screams of pure terror rang out. Kakashi and Sasuke blanched as the memories of the clones were returned to them. The things that had been done to those two clones didn't bear thinking about. Distracted, they would have been caught by the net that suddenly dropped from above if not for their Sharingan. However, it was just a feint designed to make them not notice the web of wires strung among the trees in front of them. At the speed they were travelling at, they were hopelessly entangled almost as soon as they hit it.

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other with pure terror on their faces. They knew what was coming now. Sure enough, they heard footsteps behind them, then many voices speaking as one. "Caught you Sasuke-kun...and Hakate Kakashi as well, what a nice little bonus for us."

As their pursuers closed in, more terrified yells shook the trees.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto waited at the gates of Konoha. They were fearful for the lives of their friends, having heard the terrified screams ringing out in the forest. Suddenly Hinata noticed something with her byakugan. Grabbing Naruto's arm, she dragged him into the trees with her, where they found Kakashi and Sasuke holding each other up. They both gasped seeing the condition they were in. Both of them had rips and tears all over their clothing, and their outfits looked like they were on the verge of falling from their bodies. Kakashi's trademark mask had been ripped off, exposing his abnormally handsome face. They both appeared absolutely exhausted. All in all, they looked as if they had been fighting for days. Suddenly they collapsed, and Naruto and Hinata rushed to catch them before they hit the ground. Leaning close to Sasuke's mouth, Naruto heard the last words he uttered before losing consciousness completely. "Fucking fangirls......"

Lol. Like I said, just something stupid I thought of. Please review anyway.


End file.
